From Sarah With Love
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Sarah Jefferson and Spot had been best friends as long as they could think of. But since two years they don't even look at each other. Why? Find out. Just RR
1. For so many years we were friends

Okay, I don't own any characters from the movie 'Newsies' or the song 'From Sarah with love'. Newsies belongs to Disney, and the lyrics of the song belongs to Sarah Connor, Rob Tyger and Kay Denar.  
  
I only own Sarah, her brother and her friends. So enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
For so many years we were friends  
  
  
  
Sarah, Lizzy and Carla were on their way home from work. They walked through Central park and decided to sit down on one of the park benches to take a rest. It had been their last day in the factory and from tomorrow on, they would work in places were they could survive longer.  
  
"So what shall we do today? I mean, we have the whole afternoon and evening to celebrate our new freedom!" Carla was jumping in front of the bench, her light brown curls jumping with her. Sarah and Lizzy just laughed.  
  
"Carla, we still have to go to work tomorrow." Lizzy laughed.  
  
"So? We can still have our fun TODAY, right?" She asked Sarah; Sarah just nodded.  
  
"You see?" Lizzy just shook her head and arose.  
  
"Then, where shall we go?"  
  
"First, we grab something to eat!" Carla hold her stomach.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"How can you even ask this Sarah, Tibby's of course!" On the walk towards Tibby's they saw several newsies trying to sell their last papes of the morning. Sarah's smile faded slightly and she sighed softly so her two friends couldn't hear.  
  
"Sarah!" She turned around and looked at her best friend. His eyes were sparkling like always but what shade it was, Sarah never found out. Blue? Grey? She wasn't sure. His blond hair hung in his eyes slightly when he walked up to her. He took his cap from his head and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Morning Spot." Spot laid his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the tailor shop she worked in.  
  
"So how are the headlines today?"  
  
"Ah, had been better! But you know, Headlines don't sell papes??"  
  
"I know, I know!! Newsies sell them." Spot gave her a small kiss on the cheek since they were in front of the shop now.  
  
"Fast learner. Okay, are we meeting for lunch?"  
  
"Of course." Sarah waved after him and headed inside the shop.  
  
"By the way, Sarah, why don't you work in Brooklyn? I mean, you walk this way every morning from Brooklyn over to Manhattan. Why?" Sarah snapped back into reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, I like it here." She winked at Lizzy as they walked into Tibby's. They took a seat and ordered their lunch.  
  
"Come on, tell us the truth. Isn't your brother scared about you walking this way? I mean, It's already dark when you are in Brooklyn, and it's still dark when you leave in the morning." Sarah shrugged.  
  
"No, my brother knows I can take care of myself." Their lunch came and Sarah began to eat immediately, making it obvious she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Lizzy and Carla shrugged it off and ate their lunch as well.  
  
They were almost finished when the doorbell rang and one of the newsies walked in. He had a girl with him. He let his gaze ran over the heads in Tibby's and stopped when his gaze fell on the three girls.  
  
Spot looked at the straight blond hair girl.  
  
Almost like.. no, no way. He thought  
  
Sarah felt that someone watched her and raised her head. Her mouth opened slightly but she didn't say anything.  
  
Sarah Spot's eyes fell on the ground for one minute just to look up again, this time cold as ice.  
  
"Spot, what's the matter?" The black hair girl next to him asked.  
  
"Nothing Audrey." He kissed her on the lips and leaded her to a table where he had seen Jack and David sitting.  
  
Sarah's shoulders hang down and she swallowed when she saw Spot's cold look. And worse, when she saw him kissing his girl. Why couldn't everything be like two years ago? Why couldn't they be the best of friends?  
  
She took out the money to pay her lunch and put it on the table.  
  
"Sarah?" Lizzy looked at her friend.  
  
"I totally forgot that I promised Mike to be home early this time. He has the afternoon off and so we wanted to have some time together. Bye, see you tomorrow for lunch." She headed out of Tibby's as fast as she could and walked towards Brooklyn.  
  
"What's going on with her?" Lizzy and Carla stared after their friend. Carla just shrugged. 


	2. But so many tears in the rain felt

But so many tears in the rain felt  
  
Sarah almost ran the way until she reached the Brooklyn Bridge. She stopped in the middle of it and remembered how often she was here with Spot. They had stood there and had looked down in the river at night, when all the stars were sparkling above them and under them in the river. She missed those times. Why did everything gone on like this?! Why did this stupid idea come up in his mind?! Why had he…  
  
It was a cold November night and Sarah and Spot stood again on the Brooklyn Bridge. They looked down in the river when Spot cleared his throat and asked Sarah to look at him.  
  
"Sarah, I've thought very long about this, and I hope you believe me. We've known each other for so long now, and we are the best friends, right?"  
  
"Sure Spot, but what..."  
  
"No, please let me continue." He took Sarah's hand in his and swallowed before he moved on.  
  
"Sarah, I love you, and I wanted to ask you to be my girl." Sarah stood there and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Spot,… I… can't…I'd never thought of you in any other way then friendship!" She felt that it begin to rain and as soon as the raindrops reached her she felt tears coming into her eyes when she looked at Spot.  
  
"Spot, please…" She took her hand away from him and looked down while Spot took a step back shaking his head. He felt the tears in his own eyes. No he wouldn't cry! Not because of a girl! Even if it was Sarah. Sarah couldn't hold her tears and raised her tearstained face to look at him.  
  
"Spot?? She whispered softly, trying to rescue anything that was between them.  
  
"You sure about this?" He asked as he swallowed down his tears. Sarah nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry Spot, I like you, but not in that way." She looked over at the river.  
  
"Come on Spot, You will get over it. By next week, at the latest, you will find someone you like and that someone will like you back in the same way." Spot looked at her hard.  
  
"I'm not talking about liking you! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed at her, while he soaked from the rain. She looked sad at him and shook her head slowly. Her gaze fell down, back on the river. She began to shiver. She felt that this would be the end. When she turned around, Spot looked at her and no emotions were showed by his face.  
  
"If that's what you think. Then this would be the goodbye, wouldn't it?" He turned around and ran back to the warehouse, leaving Sarah to walk back alone.  
  
"I love you Sarah Jefferson." Spot whispered while he watched her walking through the streets from his window.  
  
Sarah sighed and walked on. She opened the door to the apartment she was sharing with her older brother. She lived with him, since their parents had died five years ago.  
  
"Hey Mike. Sorry I'm late. I had totally forgotten."  
  
"Don't worry Sarah." Mike kissed his sister on the cheek.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" 


	3. And so you left for someone new

And so you left for someone new  
  
Sarah sat on the fire escape and looked up in the sky. After Spot had told her that he loved her she had searched herself a new job at a fabric store in Manhattan so she wouldn't have to walk into him on the way to work. Spot had also changed his selling spot. But day one of the break-up, they had managed to run into each other even if they had done everything that was possible to not let this happen.  
  
Sarah was on her way back from the fabric store. She didn't think about anything special and just looked at the street in front of her. She was almost in the middle of the bridge when she heard a female voice laughing.  
  
"Spot. Don't, that tickles!" Sarah couldn't help but look up. There she saw Spot standing with a brown hair girl kissing her neck. A pain went through her whole body, but mostly through her heart. He had brought this girl to THEIR spot! She knew that he hadn't done that with any of his girlfriends when they had been friends. Spot looked up when he felt like someone was watching him and looked directly into Sarah's eyes. Sarah couldn't stand his gaze. She went on trying to keep back the tears that wanted to burst out again.  
  
"Sarah, go to bed. It's late. You have to work tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, good night Mike."  
  
"Night." Mike looked at his sister and shook his head. He knew what had happened between her and Spot. And he was sure Sarah began to blame herself for it. Just, how long would she need to figure out why?  
  
Sarah laid down in bed and was asleep in less then ten minutes. But her sleep was anything but peaceful. About one in the morning she woke up after tossing and turning around for more than an hour.  
  
"Spot." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"That is insane. I can't?? I mean this was just a dream. I don't want to kiss Spot, I don't love him!"  She remembered the dream. They both were standing at their spot on the bridge and they had kissed! It was almost as if she could still feel the kiss.  
  
"Do I?" She asked in the night. Did she really love him? Was this the really reason why she was jealous about his girls? Not just that she missed him as a friend? She sighed and laid back in her pillows. That was it! She really loved him. In all the years she had known him she hadn't realized, not even when he had told her that he loved her. She had first to loose him before she had realized what she felt!  
  
"So what? I can't just go to him and tell him that it was a mistake, that I love him. He probably don't even care for me anymore!" She laid awake for some more minutes before sleep overcame her again. 


	4. She took your picture to the stars above

She took your picture to the stars above  
  
"Sarah, You have to get up!"  
  
"Just one more minute okay?" Mike shook his head. He went to make breakfast and tried to wake his sister up again. This time it worked. Sarah headed over to Manhattan and into the house she would work at from now on.  
  
"Hello, You must be Sarah?" A woman with long red curly hair came up to Sarah and shook her hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Oh, stop this ma'am. I'm Medda, clear and simple!" She smiled warmly at Sarah and she returned that smile.  
  
The week went on like any other. Sarah enjoyed working at Medda's. She helped her clean up, cook, shop and any work that needed to be done. After all the work, she met with Lizzy and Carla for lunch and went home before the shows started.  
  
It was Thursday evening and she sat on the fire escape and thought about Spot and the time they had spent together. She looked up to the stars.  
  
"Can't I have one more chance?" She whispered to the stars.  
  
"Just one more little chance to tell him how I feel?" She didn't even notice that she fell asleep on the fire escape.  
  
"Spot." She murmured when Mike picked her up.  
  
"Spot, I love you." Mike smiled at his younger sister. She had realized it.  
  
He laid her down in bed when Sarah turned around and mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Mike asked in a low voice to not wake her.  
  
"just one chance to tell him"  
  
"You will get it!" He kissed her cheek and went to get some sleep himself.  
  
Sarah dreamt about the stars, she dreamt about the river. She dreamt about Spot and she dreamt that she was talking with the stars.  
  
"Can you give me just one more chance?"  
  
"You will get it!"  
  
Sarah woke up the next morning on her own. When she walked in the kitchen, Mike had already made breakfast.  
  
"Morning. How did I get in bed? I don't remember!"  
  
"You fell asleep on the fire escape and so I had to carry you in your bed." Mike chuckled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't you have to go to work? It's late already!"  
  
"Oops! Bye Mike!"  
  
"Hey, are you staying at Medda's till Sunday?" Sarah nodded and was already out of the door. 


	5. So maybe the chance for romance is like ...

So maybe the chance for romance is like a train to catch before it's gone  
  
"Morning Sarah."  
  
"Morning Medda."  
  
"So, is it okay by your brother if you stay here for the weekend?"  
  
"Yes. So, what's there to do today?"  
  
Sarah helped backstage this evening. She heard the crowd applauding for Medda, when she walked off from the stage.  
  
"You were wonderful."  
  
"Thank you Sarah." Medda smiled at her.  
  
"Could you bring me a glass of water, please?"  
  
"Sure." When Sarah came back Medda wasn't alone anymore. Some of the newsies were standing around her talking with her.  
  
"Oh good you're here. Sarah I want you to meet some of my good friends. Boys, Be nice to this girl or else" Medda winked at them and smiled. She introduced everyone of them to Sarah.  
  
"Hey, where is Spot? Wasn't he out there?"  
  
"Yes, but he's with his newest girl and can't get away from her."  
  
"Oh, Sarah, I'll introduce him to you. But promise me to not have a crush on him. This guy has at least one girl a week."  
  
"Don't worry Medda. By the way I know him already. Remember, I'm from Brooklyn."  
  
Medda sighed and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Why can't this boy stay with one girl?"  
  
"He says that he can't stay with a girl if he doesn't love her. Just to like isn't enough." Sarah swallowed and went away without being noticed. When the show was over, Medda found Sarah sitting in Medda's room. She was just about to walk in, when she heard her singing. She stood there listening for some time before she went inside.  
  
"You have a good voice you know that?"  
  
"Medda, I'm sorry, I just, I….."  
  
"What's the matter? You disappeared from one moment to the other. Are you alright?" Sarah shook lightly her head.  
  
"Come on, tell me what's bothering you." Medda sat down next to Sarah on the couch and Sarah told her everything about Spot and her. It was good to talk about it. She hadn't ever told this to anyone. Not even Mike.  
  
"So, you're the reason Spot doesn't stay with any girl for long. He still loves you."  
  
"I don't think so. I mean have you seen how he looks at me. His eyes are so cold. He hates me."  
  
"Sarah, he wouldn't act so if he didn't care about you. He tries to be the strong one. He is proud, maybe too proud. He sure won't make another step towards you when he thinks you don't care about him.  
  
"But what can I do? I can't talk to him. I'm too scared. I wouldn't bring be able to talk to."  
  
"Maybe I have an idea!" Sarah looked confused but she just smiled. 


	6. From Sarah with Love

I guess that most of you don't know the song in this chapter. It's really a great love-song. If you want to hear it go to www.Sarah-connor.com you can find it in Multimedia. Then the CD From Sarah with love and Video.  
  
  
  
  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
The next evening came fast. Too fast for Sarah.  
  
"I don't know Medda. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."  
  
"Why not? I'm sure you'll be great." Without letting Sarah say anything else she went away and onto the stage. After half an hour Medda stopped her show. She stood on stage smiling and waited until everyone calmed down.  
  
"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present to you a young lady with the voice of an angel." She stepped towards the curtain and held her hand towards Sarah.  
  
"Come on, You'll make this. Just sing your heart out." She smiled at her and Sarah stepped out on stage.  
  
Spot, who had been talking to his girl, was stunned at what he saw.  
  
Impossible His mouth opened and his girl punched him in his arm.  
  
"Spot, don't look at that girl like that!" But Spot didn't respond. He was in a trance when he looked at Sarah. She stood on stage and her gaze fell on Spot when she began to sing softly.  
  
For so many years we were friends  
  
And yes I always knew what we could do  
  
But so many tears in the rain  
  
Felt the night you said  
  
That love had come to you  
  
I thought you were not my kind  
  
I thought that I could never feel for you  
  
The passion and love you were feeling  
  
And so you left  
  
for someone new  
  
And now that you're far and away  
  
I'm sending a letter today  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
She never found the words to say  
  
But I know that today  
  
She's gonna send her letter to you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
So maybe the chance for romance  
  
is like a train to catch before it's gone  
  
And I'll keep on waiting and dreaming  
  
You're strong enough to understand  
  
As long as you're so far away  
  
I'm sending a letter each day  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
She never found the words today  
  
But I know that today  
  
She's gonna send her letter to you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She's gotta know what you are thinking of  
  
'cause every little now and then  
  
And again and again  
  
I know her heart cries out for you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
Never found-words to say, ahhhh  
  
But today, but today....  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
She took your picture to the stars above  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make her blue when she writes to you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
And they told her it is true  
  
She could dare to fall in love with you  
  
So don't make me blue when I write to you  
  
From Sarah with love  
  
Sarah looked down and closed her eyes when she finished her song. The audience applauded and Medda came back behind her. They walked away together.  
  
"You was great!" Medda hugged Sarah.  
  
"Spot! Look at me! Spot, if you don't stop gazing on the stage where that girl was standing I'm out of here in less then a minute!" the girl pulled on his arm. But Spot didn't notice. He closed his mouth and swallowed. Then he arose from his seat and went backstage. 


	7. She's got the lover she is dreaming of

She'd got the lover she is dreaming of  
  
"Sarah," She turned around and stared into Spot's eyes. They weren't cold as ice or full of hate this time.  
  
"Hey Spot."  
  
"Can we talk? I think we have some things to talk about." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Uh, would you like to take a walk?"  
  
"Okay, I just have to get my jacket."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you outside." With that Spot went slowly outside and waited for Sarah. They walked a long time without speaking a word, both deep sank in their memories. Without noticing it they stopped in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Was the song about.."  
  
"Yes Spot it was about us. Or better said, it was about you." Sarah couldn't look at him, so she did what she had always did. She looked at the river.  
  
"Sarah, does this mean? "Spot walked over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly, but looked down at the ground.  
  
"Sarah?" She looked up slowly, not sure of what she should expect from him. Spot ran his hand over her cheek softly.  
  
"I want you back in my life Sarah! Life isn't good without you!" Sarah looked up at him slightly disappointed, even if she didn't show it.  
  
"You want us to be friends again?" Spot looked into her dark gray eyes and sank into them. He shook his head slightly and leaned in closer.  
  
"I…" Sarah swallowed when he came closer and closer to her face.  
  
"love……" She closed her eyes and just waited for him to close the space between them.  
  
"you!" Without waiting any longer, he kissed her softly on the lips and time seemed to stop. Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Making sure this time it wasn't one of those dreams he had have every night in the past two years. They broke up after what seemed like eternity.  
  
"Shall I walk you back to Medda's?" Sarah shook her head smiling.  
  
"I think she won't worry about me. I'd like to stay with you tonight." Spot nodded and brought her to his apartment in the warehouse.  
  
Spot was still awake when Sarah had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her hair and smiled while he snuggled up to her.   


End file.
